minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel the Warrior/Gallery
This article contains all images related to Gabriel the Warrior. Gallery MC Story.png|Gabriel in a Story Mode Poster imagegabriel.jpg|Gabriel in Soren's Fortress training imagegabrielthewarrior2.jpg|Gabriel in his section of the Temple Order of the stone.jpg|Gabriel with the Order of the Stone Ender Dragon.PNG|The Order after defeating the Ender Dragon Gabriel .png|Gabriel holding his sword high in victory for defeating the Ender Dragon Gabriel walking through endercon image.jpeg|Gabriel walking though endercon, while a crowd of fans try and surround him. Gabriel on stage at endercon.jpeg|Gabriel on stage at endercon Aiden asking Gabriel a question .jpeg|Gabriel answering questions from the crowd Gabriel and Jesse meeting .jpeg|Gabriel meeting Jesse imagegabrielannoyed.jpg|Gabriel Upset Gabriel.png|Gabriel upset after seeing Ivor Gabriel mad.png|Gabriel arguing with Ivor at EnderCon. GabrielSword.jpg|Gabriel ready for battle Petra and aGabreil image.jpeg|Gabriel with Jesse and Petra. Attempt to attck.jpeg|Gabriel attempting to attack the wither. Gabriel with Jesse.jpeg Gabriel with Jesse, Olivia and Petra.jpeg Saved.jpeg|Olivia trying to save Gabriel Asking for help.jpeg|Gabriel asking Jesse and his friends for help. Run!.jpeg|Gabriel and Jesse's gang running away from the Witherstorm Gabriel saving Jesse and Petra.jpeg|Gabriel saving Jesse and Petra. Gabriel being saved by Jesse .jpeg|Gabriel being saved by Jesse. Gabriel giving Jesse the amulet.jpeg|Gabriel giving Jesse the amulet Mcsm ep1 gabriel petra tractor-beam.png|Jesse having to save Gabriel or Petra. Gabriel greeting Jesse.jpeg|Gabriel seeing Jesse, Axel/Olivia, and Ellegaard/Magnus the Rogue returning from Boom Town/Redstonia. (Determinant) How's it going (Gabriel version).png Gabriel and Ellegard .jpeg|Gabriel hugging Ellegaard after seeing his old friend for all these years. (Determinant) Gabriel leading Jesse and his friends though the Order's temple.jpeg Gaberil and Jesse.jpeg|Gabriel and Jesse sitting next to each other, in the Order's temple. (Determinant) Gabriel .jpeg|Gabriel getting ready to fight. Gabriel and Jesse image.jpeg|Gabriel and Jesse talking in Soren's fortress Gabriel first showing Jesse his fatal wither sickness .jpeg|Gabriel first showing Jesse his fatal wither sickness in private. (Determinant) Gabriel and Jesse see a Creeper.png Gabriel attempting to save Jesse .jpeg|Gabriel attempting to save Jesse, from falling down a hole a creeper made in the floor. The momment after Gabriel got hit .jpeg|The moment after Ivor hit Gabriel when they where in the middle of a sword fight. (Determinant) Wither sickness is worse.jpeg|Gabriel showing Jesse that his wither sickness has gotten even worse. (Determinant) Gabriel in Soren's mob grinder.jpeg|Gabriel in Soren's mob grinder. Gabriel fighting creepers.jpeg|Gabriel and Jesse fighting creepers. Jesse defending Gabriel, from zombies.jpeg|Gabriel being defended by Jesse, from some zombies in Soren's loot room. Gabriel, Lukas and Jesse in the end.jpeg|Gabriel, Lukas, and Jesse in The End. Gabriel tired.jpeg|Gabriel tried from climbing the many stairs up to Soren's fortress in the end. So many stairs.jpeg|Gabriel climbing up the stairs to Soren's end fortress In the wool world.jpeg|Gabriel and Jesse in Soren's wool world. Finding Soren's lab.jpeg|Gabriel, Jesse and the gang finding the entrance to Soren's end lab. Olivia attempting to hug Gabriel .jpeg|Olivia attempting to hug Gabriel Gabriel pretending to be strong.png Gabriel with Soren image.jpeg|Gabriel with Soren. Gabriel saved from drowning .jpeg|Jesse saving Gabriel from drowning. Lukas and Gabriel .jpeg|Gabriel with Jesse and Lukas. Gabriel with the order image.jpeg|Gabriel with the order of the stone. Gabriel Confused.png|Gabriel with Amnesia imagegabrielhorse.jpg|Gabriel with Jesse Gabriel calapasing.jpeg|Gabriel collapsing onto the ground because of his wither sickness, in the episode 4 trailer. (Determinant) imagegabrielwithersick.jpg|Gabriel suffering from Wither Sickness and amnesia. (Determinant) Gabriel resting in the cave.jpeg|Gabriel resting in the cave Ellegaard with Gabriel image.jpeg|Gabriel and Ellegaard. GabrielandOliviaeatingCake1.jpg|Gabriel eating a cake (determinant) Imag backing up from zombies.jpeg imagegabrielkillsenderdragon.jpg|Gabriel about to deliver his "Final Blow" Mcsm ep4 crowd0.png imagegabrielsmiling.jpg|A Crowd cheering Gabriel Category:Galleries